Supreme Intelligence (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Supreme Intelligence is the main antagonist of the 2019 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Captain Marvel. She is a shapeless artificial intelligence serving as the ruler of the Kree Empire. She was portrayed by Annette Bening when taking on the form of Dr. Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell. History Being the leader of the Kree Empire, the Supreme Intelligence chose to speak with any of its subjects by manifesting itself in the form of what the person desired. When Starforce member Vers arrives to meet the Supreme Intelligent, the latter takes the form of the late Dr. Lawson/Mar-Vell (a close friend of Starforce team leader Yon-Rogg). Being aware of Starforce's next mission of dealing with a group of Skrulls (led by Talos), the Supreme Intelligence tells Vers to take control of her emotions in check. While appearing affable and concerned about her subjects, the Supreme Intelligence is slowly revealed as a tyrannical ruler who is seeking to completely destroy the Skrulls due to their refusal to be subjugated to its rule. It also turns out that Dr. Lawson defected to the Skrulls after learning that they just want to find a new homeworld to be safe from the Kree Empire and that she was killed by Yon-Rogg when she tried to destroy the energy source that he and Starforce was after. Vers also learned that she was once a human pilot named Carol Danvers who absorbed the energy following Dr. Lawson's death that briefly erased her memories, realizing now that she was tricked by the Supreme Intelligence to lead the Skrulls for them to wipe out. Infuriated of being used by the Supreme Intelligence, Vers furiously defected to the Skrulls and destroys the energy source while absorbing its powers, but she is abducted by Starforce, who then takes her back to Supreme Intelligence, who gives an implant to suppress her powers. After reminding Vers that the energy could be taken away, the Supreme Intelligence effortlessly overpowers her until Vers overcomes her limitations and vaporizes its avatar. After defeating Yon-Rogg and the Starforce, Vers tasks Yon-Rogg with delivering a message to the Supreme Intelligence, proclaiming that she would return to put an end to the genocidal war. It is uncertain of what became of the Supreme Intelligence afterwards. It is suggested that it was destroyed by Captain Marvel at some point in time while it could also be inferred that the Supreme Intelligence is still alive, but now lacks supreme power. Gallery Photos CapMarvelSI.jpg Trivia *Despite the fact that it's genderless as its true form remains unknown to the audience, the Supreme Intelligence is the third main villain of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series to be portrayed as female through its Lawson form; the first two are Hela from Thor: Ragnarok and Ghost from Ant-Man and the Wasp. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Master Manipulator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Genderless Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Master of Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Totalitarians Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Fanatics Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Jingoist Category:Torturer